


A convenient rope & some other observations

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Other, This is me rambling, and i just need to share this obsession, because i have feelings, so much feelings, this is NOT a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: Guys, when I tell you that this is just me rambling about Wicked: The Musical, I AM NOT LYING. I just have *so many feelings* about this musical that I can't even-- and no one to share them with, so I just started writing this nonsensical, nonfunny thing and I need to share. Please comment, please talk with me about this musical, let's be wicked together, let us message until three AM about songs and actors and green skin and Fiyero and Galinda and Elphaba and headcanons and fangirl/boy together, PLEASE.





	A convenient rope & some other observations

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers, obviously.

Okay, so I can’t write this into a fic, but can we just talk about the songs from wicked? (and well, can we just talk about Wicked, because obviously this didn’t turn out at all like I was planning it, and yes, I’d put A/N here but this whole thing is just one rambling mess of an A/N so I’m sorry. So sorry.)

Like The Wizard and I, also known as the Ironic SongTM

 _I swear someday there’ll be a celebration throughout Oz that’s all to do with me._ Uhm, yeah, sorry Elphie, they’re kinda celebrating your death.

 _I’d be so happy I could melt!_ Too soon. TOO SOON.

 _When people see me they will scream._ Man, Elphie, we _really_ have to work on those foreseeing the future skills of yours. What is up with that?

What Is This Feeling? You guys profess your undying loathing for each other and LITERALLY one song later you’re best friends for life. And man, being friends with Galinda (with a Ga, but apparently not) seems to come with a lot of touching. Like, _a lot._ I think Elphaba didn’t quite know what she took on when she started dancing with the… blonde.

Did anyone notice that Fiyero took a step towards Elphaba after he arrived, as if he wanted to continue speaking with her? Because I have _feelings_ about that, and also three Fiyeraba word documents open that’ll probably never finish because my inspiration always leaves me after just a scene, but just imagine the two of them being friends right from the beginning??

Because, well, there are some time-inconsistencies in the musical. For one, after Popular—and woah, Galinda is so funny she had me IN TEARS, Elphaba goes to her lesson immediately, but they just came from a party, and they didn’t even sleep? And I thought Galinda was in Dr. Dillamond’s class too? But apparently she _very conveniently_ skipped the one in which Fiyero and Elphaba rescue a (very stupid and very forgetful) lion cub AKA the one in which Fiyero and Elphaba fall in love after a bit of touching?

(Don’t get me wrong, I’m _all for the touching._ I have another word document open in which they kiss immediately after this scene, and I’m stuck without knowing how to end it. Man, maybe I just need to make a collection of unfinished fics on AO3)

But also, when Elphaba goes to Nessa (did she become a _bitch_ or what?) and leaves her for the Emerald City, Nessa tells Elphaba “you’re not going back to save some monkeys, you’re going to save Fiyero” so what, did Nessa guess this, is she very, extremely observant or did we miss A LOT OF FIYERABA INTERACTION inbetween the lion cub and the moment Elphaba catches that train, never to return to Shiz? Hadn’t Nessa already left the stage before Fiyero even arrived holding red flowers (my heart) and nearly toppling G(a)linda in his haste to get to our green girl?

Point is: I NEED THE FIYERO/ELPHABA IN BETWEEN DANCING THROUGH LIFE/I’M NOT THAT GIRL AND THE EMERALD CITY. _Please, I beg you, on my knees, write about them. My babies._

What happened in the intermission, btw? How did Glinda enter into the services of the Wizard, _knowing exactly what had happened?_ I mean, in the musical I go from loving Galinda, to hating her, to loving her again, to hating her again, to really not knowing what I should do with that girl. Everything is kinda her fault, you know? I mean, I love her, obviously, but she was the one that told Bic to ask Nessa out, which Boq then did, which lead him to become a tin man, and—something else, here, hadn’t Boq left Nessa, there? Did she force him to come back? How _did_ Nessa become the Wicked Witch of the East, please, we need multiple musicals and multiple bootlegs, I _beg_ you.

She was the one who told Morrible to use Elphaba’s sister, and yeah okay she was kinda heartbroken, but dear Glinda, first: you do not tell someone they are engaged to you. Second: you do not tell two semi-bad persons to use your friend’s sister against them—though obviously, I know, I know, it came as a shock to me too, the flying house and Dorothy and I know this musical is supposed to explain the story and so this all has to happen but I deeply, genuinely feel that for many of us it would have been okay for you guys to go WILDLY AU.

(I would, if I was able to write it.)

So, okay, Fiyero goes with Elphaba and everyone’s heart melts (except, you know, the Gelphie shippers) and they sing As Long As You’re Mine and for _three minutes_ everything looks as if it maybe will turn out okay, but we forget, we digress: Elphaba doesn’t cause comotions, she is one.

Elphaba also forgets she’s a witch, who could have knocked all guards to the ground and _run away with Fiyero?_

Or, Fiyero could have claimed to be bewitched.

Or, Glinda could have ordered the Guard not to hurt him and help him escape?

Or, Elphaba could’ve stuck around and bewitch all the guards later to save Fiyero instead of running off to Fiyero’s unused castle (yeah, we all have that castle we never go to, just standing there, being pretty, I can _feel_ Elphaba’s eyeballs straining at the obvious tone in which Fiyero says ‘the other castle.’)

But no, we get No Good Deed—killer song, btw, killer song, wouldn’t miss it for the world, Fiyero gets turned into a scarecrow, Elphaba decides to be Wicked the rest of her life (she fails about three minutes later guys, just like with Galinda/Elphaba, ONE SONG that’s all it takes. She has managed to capture Dorothy in the meantime, I do not know how she did that, because Dorothy was _with the wizard_ while Fiyero was swinging on conveniently forgotten ropes?)

Boq turns out to be heartless, but you know, he can hate, and you also need a heart for that, Galinda (headcanon: Fiyero & Elphaba keep calling her Galinda, with a  _Ga._ ) offers to clear Elphaba’s name (to which she replies no?? Yes, you guessed it, I have _another_ word document open with _what if_ Elphaba had said yes and Galinda and she had worked together to reverse the damage, make Boq and Fiyero a human, make the monkeys wingless again because OBVIOUSLY Madame Morrible was lying through her teeth, or simply did not know about reversing spells by using the same words in a different combination to undo, and spell proprieties and spell theory and magic wands and their cores and transfiguration and potions and whoops sorry, that’s Harry Potter.)

(On another note, I’m sure there must be HP/Wicked cross-overs, and _no_ I do not have an open document about that because cross overs suck.)

Galinda hides, Galinda thinks her best friend has melted. ( _Come on,_ they were ROOMMATES, did Elphaba never wash her hands/face/anything, come in wrapped in a towel with wet hair, come out of the rain, do you seriously believe that?? Also, does Morrible believe it, because she _saw_ Elphaba get wet the day she gave her the ticket and it all went to hell?)

 _No one mourns the Wicked,_ except everyone does, literally everyone, and poor Glinda looks so sad you just wanna hug her and Fiyero and Elphaba leave Oz For Good and yeah, no, I’m very sorry, I’m discarding a lot of the things you guys told me, musical, because I have _feelings._

End ramble. Start copious amounts of fantasizing, twenty-five almost empty word documents, head phones that will only play Wicked because they have forgotten what other music sounds like, a very unhealthy obsession, a neglected Geography course that is _screaming_ “you have an exam in one week” and crying and eating ice cream as I watch as much videos as I can because I have no time and no money and there is no theatre with Wicked nearby and youtube keeps deleting all the bootlegs—

Yeah.

Can we just talk about Wicked? ‘Cause I have discovered my new favourite thing EVER. (Anastasia, you say, nope, I’ve quite forgotten—THE NEVA FLOWS/NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED—my voice is broken. Apparently, it is not made for such high notes.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till this point, I AM SO SORRY AND ALSO I DO NOT APOLOGISE FOR ANYTHING EVER


End file.
